


[完结]无JC拆卸之圣诞礼物（双子X警车）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, 双子/警车, 拆卸 - Freeform, 飞毛腿/横炮/警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之圣诞礼物（双子X警车）

“为什么是我？”  
警车看着眼前红白混合的衣服，已经把手放在了桌子边缘。只需稍稍一发力，他确信那上面的数据板会来个天女散花，并且有80％会砸在爵士面甲上。  
特动队指挥官很开心地笑着：“谁让我们是擎天柱的副官呢？你看，大家平时打仗那么辛苦，过圣诞节了，不应该得到自己想要的礼物吗？蓝霹雳可是早就念叨想要一个VR体感游戏机了。”  
说话的功夫爵士已经穿好了那身红白色的衣服，还戴上了帽子和大胡子，冲警车一笑。  
“我帮你穿啊？”  
“帮忙就帮忙，别动我胸甲！”  
“你胸太大，不然穿不上！”  
折腾了一通之后，警车终于在爵士的帮助下把自己套进了那身衣服里。戴上帽子，粘上胡子，几乎都认不出来自己了，只有v型角徽还露在外面。  
爵士把一个大大的袋子递给警车。  
“每个盒子上都写了名字，这都是按他们心意准备的。你照着名字悄悄放到他们充电床边就行了。”  
任务倒是简单。  
爵士背着一个大袋子向右侧走了，临走还对警车挤了挤光学镜，送了个飞吻。  
战术家一头黑线地转身走进左侧走廊。  
救护车想要一个领袖抱枕，铁皮想要一个粒子炮核融合炉，大黄蜂想要一个小蜜蜂闹钟，飞过山想要一双恶魔角拖鞋，感知器想要一个新的镜筒片，蓝霹雳不用说，自然是最新款的游戏机。  
只剩最后一份礼物了，盒子上是横炮和飞毛腿。这两兄弟要的是同一样礼物。  
警车拿出盒子，轻。很轻。非常轻。太特渣的轻了。  
什么礼物能一点重量也没有呢？  
警车拿起礼物单，飞毛腿和横炮那一栏写着两个小小的字。屋里光线太暗，看不清，双胞胎正在充电，换气声很平稳。  
警车CPU里不由得有点好奇，他打开夜视镜，想看清单子上的礼物到底是什么。  
“哟，圣诞老人！”警车吓了一跳，飞毛腿正眨着光学镜，颇为悠闲地用胳膊撑起自己亮闪闪的头雕，双腿弯成一个诱惑的姿势。这姿势，让警车想起了爵士前几天刚教他的一个蓝星词——放荡。  
他身边的兄弟也醒了，揉着光学镜说：“毛毛，我们的礼物来了吗？”  
警车这才反应过来，他调动CPU里关于蓝星圣诞老人的资料，然后挤出一个他自认为很像的笑容。“孩子们，圣诞快乐。”  
横炮猛地从床上跳起来。“我了个U球啊！毛毛，普神听到我们的心愿了！”  
金色的兰博基尼轻轻点头表示赞同。  
警车不习惯于如此热切的表达心愿，他把盒子拿出来，放在床边说：“好了孩子们，圣诞快乐，再见。”  
“等等！”横炮一把抓住警车的门翼，警车不得不往后退了两步保持平衡，他站在了双胞胎的中间。  
飞毛腿拉起警车的手：“哪有礼物送过来还拿回去的？”  
“什么？”警车的逻辑处理器有点发懵，他指了指那个盒子。“你们的礼物我放这儿了。”  
飞毛腿哈哈大笑起来：“那盒子是空的。”  
难怪感觉那么轻。可是双胞胎为什么要一个空盒子不要礼物？  
横炮凑近警车的角徽：“因为我们想要的礼物就是你啊。”  
警车的逻辑处理器快冒烟了。  
横炮兴奋地对飞毛腿说：“毛毛你看，我们在心愿清单上写了'想跟警车共度一晚'，还真的实现了！”  
警车这时终于看清了双胞胎的礼物单，上面写的只有两个字。“警车。”  
难怪刚才爵士冲他挤光学镜还一面甲坏笑！  
“不行！你们两个小炉渣不想活了？”这一定是双胞胎的恶作剧，警车觉得有必要让他们见识一下自己肩甲上的榴弹炮了。他一边甩开飞毛腿拉着他的手，一边开始给肩炮充能。“小炉渣，放开我……”  
横炮适时地在警车的门翼上咬了一口，战术家的充能工作被迫停止。“横炮，你干什么！”警车回头怒瞪着红色的兰博基尼，可是还没等到回答，金色的兰博基尼也加入了进来。  
双胞胎一边一个把玩着他的门翼，舔舐着，吮吸着。警车被背后的冲击震的毫无抵抗力，他只能用双手撑在床边，才勉强站住。  
“这个姿势，好棒啊！原来警车你喜欢后入式！”横炮显然已经迅速进入了状态。  
“给我闭嘴！”战术家的胳膊在颤抖。  
“炮仔，果然门翼是警车的敏感部位。”  
“是啊毛毛，找救护车要来警车的机体线路图真是太对了！一切尽在掌握！”  
“我都迫不及待想看看他的接口是不是和图里一样漂亮了！”  
“还有还有，我要看他的管子是不是也那么粗！”  
“炮仔，你不是好奇他口腔里的节点吗？”  
“不如我们分一下吧，毛毛。嘴巴归我，接口归你，管子归我。”  
“不公平炮仔，你的比我多。”  
“那把备用接口给你？”  
“炮仔，我想要他的胸。”  
“那你又比我多了。”  
“那背甲给你行不？那里有光带，救护车说也挺敏感的。”  
“好吧，门翼一机一个，我左你右。”  
“OK，就这么愉快地决定了！”  
“决定你个U球流水线啊！”警车朝双胞胎怒吼。  
横炮迅速而利索地卸下了警车的武器。  
“别动。”飞毛腿伏在警车的接收器边，缓慢而色情地伸出舌头，舔了舔那里的形状。“乖一点，我的副官大人。”  
横炮能从侧面看到警车皱着眉头，紧紧地抿着完美的唇形。警车在极力压抑着自己。他从后面抱住警车，手掌抚上他的腰线，那里简直迷死人。   
“你们两个……给我住手……”警车极力稳定着自己的发声器。“不然明天都给我写……”  
“写什么？”飞毛腿恶意地低头，啃咬着警车脖颈的传感器。  
横炮在背后一手抚摸着警车的车灯，一手打开了他的对接面板。  
这他渣的也太快了吧！  
“嫌太快是吗？炮仔，我们放慢一点速度可好？”金色的兰博基尼咬了一口达特森硕大的胸甲，冲自己的兄弟示意了一下。  
横炮打开自己的子空间，他的胸甲蹭到了警车的后背，车顶的车灯被蹭的一阵麻痒。警车只能竭力稳住自己的机体，他没法回头去看，红色的小恶魔到底要干什么？  
接口里忽然传来一阵冰凉的侵入感。有什么细长的东西被塞进了他的接口。塞博坦在上，这两个小恶魔到底塞的什么玩意儿？警车刚要低头去看，飞毛腿捏起他的下巴，用牙齿轻咬他的下唇，将自己的电解液涂抹在警车的唇部，轻轻吸吮。  
横炮伸手把警车接口里的东西转动了几下，那个细长的小玩意儿不负众望地碾过了几个传感节点。警车被这刺激弄的轻哼了一声，飞毛腿趁机撬开了他的牙齿，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，用舌尖舔舐他的舌头边缘，从外向里滑舔着，推挤着，警车的舌头和金属粘膜被撩拨了起来，他的舌头无法安放，大量的电解液开始流出嘴角。  
横炮还在转动着警车接口里的东西，警车只感觉那个东西细细长长的，已经探到了他的接口深处。冰凉的感觉让他的机体一震，保护叶本能地用力，竟把那个不知名的东西牢牢地吸住。  
“警车你可真贪心，我和毛毛还没进去呢，你就已经吸这么紧了~连电子笔都不放过啊！”  
什么？他把电子笔塞进我的接口里了？  
警车勉强调动着自己的逻辑模块运作起来，却又被这个信息给搅和的七零八落。他用力摆脱飞毛腿对他下巴的钳制，怒视着双胞胎。“你们两个想干嘛？”  
横炮笑嘻嘻地重新搂住警车，把玩着他背后的门翼。“你不是让我们写报告吗？可是我们不太会写……”  
飞毛腿捏住警车的胸前车顶用力揉搓。“所以，你来给我们写一下看看吧。”  
什么？双胞胎到底打的什么主意？  
还没等警车的逻辑模块重新运行起来，飞毛腿已经坐在充电床的边沿，他打开自己的对接面板，金黄色的输出管已经有了点抬头的趋势。横炮扶着警车的腰身让他跪在飞毛腿的两腿间，抬起他的后挡板，把一块数据板放在他的接口下面。  
“不来教教我们吗，亲爱的副官大人？”  
警车的处理器差点气的冒烟了。基地里的TF如果两厢情愿了互相对个接也没什么，包括刚才他已经基本准备好容纳双胞胎了，可是没想到这两个小魔王一个比一个会出馊主意，居然把电子笔塞进他的接口里让他写报告！而且，看起来还远远不止这些。  
飞毛腿已经把自己的管子杵到了警车的面甲前。  
“它已经等不及你了，快点。”  
警车含住飞毛腿的输出管，他用嘴唇包裹住还有些松软的管子，把它全部吞下去。他用舌尖在起伏的螺旋纹路里游走，吸吮着金属皮层。嘴唇费力地在输出管的顶端环沟处不断地绕圈，一松一紧地给它加压，摩擦着那里的沟壑。  
飞毛腿的头雕向后仰起，他的发声器里溢出了满足的呻吟。  
横炮的输出管已经自己充能完毕，他打开警车的后挡板，用管子头部摩擦着备用接口。  
“那里不行……唔！”警车想抗议，但是他的嘴唇刚离开飞毛腿的管子，就被金色的兰博基尼一把按住，又将他按了回来。  
横炮抚摸着警车光滑的后背线条。“警车，你的报告写的可不怎么样，你看，字都乱了。”  
普神在上，谁能一边BJ一边还用接口含着笔去写报告！可是横炮似乎很感兴趣地在他接口处摸了几把，把电子笔又往外拔了拔。还故意划过几个节点，警车差点尖叫起来，他的不专心让飞毛腿捏住他的肩甲，把自己的管子往他嘴里送的更深了点。  
“警车，可要吸住这根笔啊！好好写，有奖励。”横炮亲昵地舔了舔达特森的门翼。  
警车没办法，只好一边努力吞吐着飞毛腿的输出管，一边在看不见的情况下晃动着自己的胯部，感受着电子笔在地上的数据板上面划来划去。  
“写的还不错哟，副官哈尼~~”横炮又有了对警车新的称呼，他套弄起警车的输出管，同时掐住警车的腰身，一用力，把自己的输出管送进了警车的备用接口里。  
警车的机体顿时绷的紧紧的，实际上这里还从来没有使用过。横炮略带点粗鲁的进攻让他感到备用接口一阵撕裂的疼痛，然后——  
他不小心咬到了飞毛腿的输出管。  
“哦塞博坦在上！你想让我的管子废掉吗？”金色的兰博基尼疼的龇牙咧嘴，他挑起警车的下巴，眯起光学镜，神情就像一头危险的野兽。  
警车一时语塞。横炮适时地在后面加大了抽插的动作。  
“啊……轻点……”警车趴在地上，接口不断的颤抖，润滑液从那里面流了下来，滴在数据板上。  
“天啊，警车，你把你刚写的报告弄花了。”横炮颇为惋惜地说。  
飞毛腿收起神情，他危险地笑笑，拿起那块数据板。“那就把它舔干净。”  
“什么？不行！想也别想……”警车立刻摇头拒绝，他对那个沾满自己润滑液的数据板没有任何性趣。  
横炮握着警车的输出管的手在顶端用力一掐。  
“啊！！！！！别！……住手……”拒绝变成了破碎的呻吟声。  
飞毛腿慢慢俯下身，啃咬器警车的脖子，他耐心又细致地用舌尖滑过裸露的管线，轻舔慢咬里面的传感元件。他的风扇排出的气体吹进装甲的缝隙里。  
“住手？嗯？”飞毛腿的舌头留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹。  
警车已经开始想让双胞胎死的很难看的100种方法了。坚决不能向双胞胎恶魔投降。  
飞毛腿没再坚持，他伸出舌尖，自己舔上那块数据板。上面粘稠的液体在他的舌尖下开始慢慢消失不见。然后他再次挑起警车的下巴，把自己嘴里的液体全都送进了警车的嘴里。  
这可太让战术家难堪了。他的嘴里都是自己润滑液和飞毛腿电解液的混合，他一只手撑着机体，一只手想推开飞毛腿。可是飞毛腿把他的两只手都抓住，警车没有支力点，机体完全靠在飞毛腿的胸甲上。金色的兰博基尼像野兽一样扫荡过他口腔里的每一寸土地，把润滑液和自己的电解液送到他的舌头深处，直到推进油管里。  
横炮看到这么色气的一幕，相当不满自己被丢下。他一边用力揉捏着警车的门翼，看着两扇小可爱在他的手指下一上一下轻轻扇动，一边掐住警车的输出管顶端，用指尖抠弄那个小小的圆洞。  
警车的所有线路都开始有短路的倾向。他的门翼不停地颤抖着，显然已经在横炮后面的刺激下快到过载的边缘。  
红色的兰博基尼可没打算就这么放过他。他又变魔术一样拿出一个甜甜圈，把它中间的圆洞套在警车的输出管上，捏着警车的后挡板，十分开心地说：“看啊警车，我拿来了你最喜欢吃的甜甜圈！你要让它套在你的管子上，不能掉下来哦~乖，听话。”  
不让甜甜圈掉下来就得保持管子的挺立状态，还得注意角度。警车快被气死了，可是飞毛腿没等他骂出来，又把管子塞进了他的嘴里。  
“接着舔，刚才咬我的事我就不跟你计较了。”金色的小恶魔语气里没有一点商量的余地。  
“毛毛，你不知道警车的备用接口里有多舒服！”横炮兴奋地抽插着说。  
“我想应该和他的嘴巴里是一样的。”飞毛腿也不甘示弱地晃动着自己的胯部。  
“我想拆警车不是一天两天了！我一直想像这样插进他的接口里，看他那平时冷淡的要死的表情会变成什么样！”  
“是啊，谁能想到我们的副官大人居然也会在别人身下婉转求欢呢？”  
我没有……警车无力地想着，但是他已经说不出话来了。备用接口被横炮一下一下顶撞着，接口里的电子笔还在被他无意识地夹紧吸住，嘴巴里飞毛腿的管子变得越来越粗大越来越火热，他还要想尽办法凝神摒智，不要让自己过快地过载，好让输出管上套着的该死的甜甜圈不会掉下去。四重折磨已经快让他的处理器烧坏了。  
“我真想把他绑在我们的充电床上，我们俩轮流拆他。”  
“直到把他的接口都磨花，保护叶都合不起来……”  
“让他只能自己张开大腿，主动求我们进来，求我们让他过载……”  
你们都给我住嘴……警车不是没碰到过爱说话的，爵士在充电床上几乎比他俩加起来话还多，但是这么肆无忌惮地说着dirty talk，还真是让平时冷静又冷淡的战术家吃不消。  
“闭……嘴……唔唔……”嘴里含着飞毛腿的管子，警车只能发出含混不清的唔唔声。他难耐地扭动着自己的机体，无意识地夹着横炮的输出管，备用接口无助地颤抖着。  
横炮用力顶了一下，把自己的管子送到了最深处。他腾出一只手来握住警车接口里塞的电子笔，打开电流开关，向里插的更深了些，直接顶到了警车备受折磨的能源镜上。电荷带着铺天盖地的欲望飞奔向次级油箱里面，警车再也顾不上什么甜甜圈会不会掉下来了，他的双手紧紧抓着飞毛腿的腿甲，浑身颤抖，门翼直直地立了起来，大量的润滑液从接口里流了出来，喷射在地下的数据板上。随后，交换液也从甜甜圈套着的输出管里涌出，警车的腿间被弄的一塌糊涂。  
“这就过载了？都不等我们俩，太过分了！”横炮撅起嘴表示不满。  
飞毛腿抽身起来，看着警车难以对焦的光学镜。“炮仔，接口给你，把备用接口给我。”他的输出管已经在警车的舔弄下非常可观了。  
“好的毛毛，没问题。”横炮亲了亲警车的后挡板，抽出同样粗大的输出管，把警车从地上抱起来，拿掉接口里插着的电子笔，直接贯穿了他的接口。  
警车被这巨大的刺激差点直接下线。飞毛腿从背后用手打开他的双腿，横炮拖住他的臀部。双胞胎十分默契地一前一后进入自己的目标，开始第二轮的折磨。  
“不，不要了……快停……”警车靠在横炮的肩甲上，嘴里喃喃不清地说着。  
在刚才大量流出的润滑液的作用下，两根管子都十分轻松地进到了警车机体的最里面。他们亲吻着警车的光镜和唇角，舔舐着他的角徽和肩甲，啃咬着他的后颈和胸甲，吸吮着他的门翼和车灯。  
警车的CPU已经要被各种复杂的情绪塞爆了，但是却也无法抗拒快感而开始逐渐放松。他甚至还感到些微的兴奋，这让他的双腿开始蹭着面前横炮的腰侧，同时大声地开始呻吟。  
“你们两个……小炉渣……慢点……啊哈……慢……啊……”  
“慢点干什么？”飞毛腿特意放慢了速度，舔舐着警车的接收器。  
“慢点……插……”警车的面甲涨得通红。  
“慢点插什么？”横炮把手指伸进警车的嘴里，逗弄着他的舌头。  
“慢点……插我……的接口……”战术家真想把自己的发声器扯掉。  
“慢点还有什么意思啊！”横炮灵活的手指在警车的口腔里转着圈。“不来点能让你油压爆表的速度吗？”  
飞毛腿狠狠地掐住警车的胸前车灯，他开始加速冲刺，备用接口处传来色气的撞击声和水声。  
横炮也加快了自己的速度，他用力咬上了警车的车灯。  
“啊啊……不！求你们了，快点……快点让我过载……”警车几乎是要哭喊出来。  
“普神啊，毛毛，这声音简直太好听了！”横炮已经兴奋地难以控制自己。  
“放心，我有录下来。”飞毛腿沉声地说着，管子上的动作也没停。  
直到最后，警车在一声近似于尖叫的哭声中迎来了自己的再次过载，双胞胎把大量的交换液射进了他的机体里，在他临下线前的一瞬间，他几乎觉得自己大概一个周期都不用补充能量了。

再次上线不知道过了多久，警车艰难地睁开光学镜，发现自己正躺在自己的充电室里。应该是双胞胎把他送回来的，虽然机体做了清洗，但是稍微动一下就酸疼的要命。  
门开了，爵士走了进来。“嘿警车，跟双胞胎玩的高兴……”  
他看到警车不由得愣住了。“……吗？”  
“爵士，别跟我说话，我想休息。”警车的确累坏了。  
“这两个小炉渣，玩的也太过头了吧。”爵士表示很生气，后果很严重。他拉开门走了。  
警车也懒得管他去了哪里。  
不知过了多久，他被开门声再次惊醒了。爵士回来了。  
“我把那两个小炉渣好好教训了一遍，哼哼。”他满意地哼着歌，坐到充电床边上，抚摸着警车的门翼边缘。“你不谢谢我吗？”  
警车的处理器还有点没反应过来。  
蓝色的护目镜越靠越近。  
“用身体。”


End file.
